Obsesi Apel Hijau
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: Alasan yang paling mudah ditebak menyangkut kesukaan—maksud penulis, obsesi— Draco malfoy terhadap apel hijau. Beware of the gajeness. Silakan dibaca setelah berbuka, hehe. RnR?


******Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**********.**

**.**

Iris mata sewarna merkuri itu tertuju penuh konsentrasi pada bulatan hijau yang terpampang di atas meja oak-nya. Tidak berkedip satu kalipun dari dua menit yang lalu, pemilik sepasang mata kelabu itu masih bertahan memandangi benda hijau yang bentuk bulatnya tidak sempurna. Malah mungkin disebut agak lonjong untuk sebagian orang-orang.

Draco Malfoy—nama pemilik mata beriris pucat itu—sesungguhnya tidak tahu menahu kapan ia bisa mulai (sangat) terobsesi pada apel hijau. Ia tidak sadar kapan lidahnya menemukan rasa apel hijau bisa sangat enak terkecap di papila lidahnya, dan ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan jelasnya Draco bisa makan apel hijau pada pertama kali.

Itu semua terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan, sepertinya. Hmmm...

Tapi bukan berarti seorang Draco Malfoy yang umurnya masih delapan-belas tahun sudah pikun. Ia hanya melupakan hal kecil ini.. bukan seluruh memorinya terhapus.

...

Jadi, _sebenarnya_, kapan obsesi Draco terhadap apel hijau itu terjadi?

Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy bisa melupakan sesuatu? Simple saja.. mungkin pemuda itu sedang stres akibat perjodohannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Astoria Greengrass.

Draco melotot, dan ia menggeleng. Oh, Draco tidak stres memikirkan perjodohannya. Ia hanya stres mengurus Pansy yang ogah diputusin, dan.. perasaannya terhadap Astoria Greengrass yang tidak bisa dibilang cinta.

...Err.. itu masuk kategori 'stres akibat perjodohan dengan Astoria', 'kan? Kenapa Draco malah menggeleng?

Draco menggeleng lagi, dan kali ini sambil mengacak rambut platinanya.

Oh! Draco stres karena ia bingung rencana apa yang bisa membuatnya berhasil kabur tanpa menikahi Astoria dan melanjutkan hubungan rahasianya dengan Harry Potter!

Draco mengerang frustasi, dan mendadak menendang kursi kosong yang tergeletak tak berdosa di sampingnya.

Wah, minta maaf. Bukan maksud penulis untuk membocorkan _top secret_ milik Draco. Tapi itu penting 'kan, untuk jalan cerita. Jadi, Draco harus dikorbankan disini.

Draco mengangkat sebuah vas dari tanah liat yang dihias serbuk-serbuk permata sehingga berkelip-kelip ketika cahaya menimpanya, dan melemparkan vas itu ke arah penulis.

Penulis menunduk dengan nyaris terjeduk ujung meja yang tajam, tapi berakhir selamat.

Intinya, Draco sedang berpacaran dengan Harry, dan ingin menolak perjodohannya dengan Astoria. Jangan tanya penulis kenapa bisa tiba-tiba begitu—karena penulis inginnya seperti itu. Yah, memang, penulis tidak bertanggung jawab.

Hey. Tunggu. Kenapa pertanyaan mengenai obsesi Draco terhadap apel hijau jadi teralihkan begini?

Draco menghela nafas berat seakan punggungnya menjadi alas tumpukan bahan-bahan bangunan.

Draco tampaknya tidak mengingat apapun tentang memori jadulnya akan apel hijau... hari ini memang hari sial. Barusan penulis saja kelaparan di rumahnya.

Err.

Draco sedang memukul-mukul mejanya ketika telepon di mejanya berdering, dan tangan pucat segera meraih gagangnya.

...Sebuah senyuman lembut mendadak terlintas di bibir Draco yang kaku.

Pasti teleponnya dari Harry.

Beberapa saat setelah Draco senyam-senyum dan mengatakan hal-hal gombal, mengakhiri sambungan setelah tersenyum sangat lebar, wajah pucat itu kembali tanpa ekspresi.

Jangan tanya Draco apa yang dibicarakan di telepon, deh. Draco orangnya posesif, sih. Nanti kita disangka ingin merebut Harry, lagi.

Sebuah ketukan membangunkan Draco dari lamunannya tentang apel hijau, dan ketika pemuda itu membuka pintunya, seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam berantakan memeluknya singkat setelah tersenyum lebar dengan kacamatanya yang miring.

Itu pasti Harry Potter.

Draco mengecup kening Harry sesaat, lalu menyediakan Harry tempat duduk di kursi mahal merah yang terlihat sangat empuk dengan sandaran berbusa.

Harry duduk di kursi itu, dan langsung tersenyum malas.

Pasti keenakan. Dibanding kita yang berdiri saja sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja Draco. Huh, hidup memang tidak adil rasanya. Seandainya di kantor Draco tidak ada larangan duduk atau jongkok di lantai... pasti sedari tadi kita sudah akan lesehan pakai tikar yang ada di kantung Doraemon...

Draco mendadak memukul punggung penulis dengan sangat keras sampai rasanya mau muntah, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Harry yang telah ditarik bersama kursi untuk lebih mudah diperhatikan.

Draco mencolok bahu penulis sampai cenat-cenut, lalu menunjuk mata Harry yang membelalak kaget dengan lembut—kontras sekali saat Draco menusuk-nusuk bahu penulis. Pasti ada bercak merah, nih, penulis sangat yakin... mungkin pembaca bisa membantu dengan mengambilkan balsem _super hot_ dan uang koin untuk mengerik bekas lukanya. (?)

Draco masih menunjuk-nunjuk mata Harry, dan penulis masih bingung—juga simpatik pada Harry karena pasti pemuda itu panik juga mendadak matanya ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan emosi bahagia yang ditunjukkan wajah Draco.

...

...

Draco masih menunjuk-nunjuk mata Harry seperti orang kesetanan.

Ooooh! Penulis tahu! Pembaca juga 'kan? Kita tahu! Ini pasti yang jadi alasan mengapa Draco terobsesi terhadap apel hijau!

Benar 'kan, Draco? Kau terobsesi pada apel hijau karena warnanya mirip dengan warna mata Harry?

Draco mengangguk ajep-ajep, lalu mulai jingkrak-jingkrak seperti tengah menghadiri konser _rocker_ sejati. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya berkerut nikmat, seakan sedang mengemut permen kaki rasa mangga. (?)

Pembaca juga senang 'kan akhirnya rahasia obsesi Draco terpecahkan? Horeeee, penulis juga senang! Ayo, kita minta traktir Draco buat menyewa resort untuk berlibur!

...Aw! Tidak perlu menimpuk penulis dengan pantofel juga, dong. Kenapa? Tidak boleh sewa resort? Bolehnya sewa rumah kardus di kolong jembatan?

Penghinaan! Padahal kita telah membantu Draco memecahkan penyebab obsesinya! (Tapi menurut Draco malah makin merepotkan coba)

Ayo, pembaca, kita buat rencana agar bisa merampok dompet Draco di malam hari!

Apa? Jangan di malam hari? Kenapa?

...Karena merampok di malam hari sudah tidak jaman? Okelah kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai merampok sebelum Maghrib?

...Waktunya habis? Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau begitu, saatnya kita berpisah! Sampai jumpa, pembaca!

**The End (?)**

Sementara penulis dan pembaca sibuk berkomplot, Draco dan Harry telah keluar kantor untuk mencari tempat aman yang sepi dan kedap suara untuk '_kegiatan'_ mereka yang sangat pribadi... mungkin mereka akan mulai di semak-semak yang lebat? Rumah kosong di pinggir jalan? Ruang bawah tanah? Terserahlah, penulis tidak mau ambil pusing karena masih belum cukup umur...

**Truly The End Here**

**Catatan**:: *digeplak para pembaca sebelum ngomong* D-ditulis penuh kegajean setelah Hana menghadapi bencana berupa tugas yang menggunung sampai begadang ketika MOPDB.. hiks, sengsara banget. Tapi seru, hehe. Eh, bukan tempat curcol jadul yah #orz Terima kasih untuk waktunya membaca~! Btw, ini rekor tercepat Hana dalam menulis fic, lima-belas menit fic ini jadi **o.O**

**-Hana.**


End file.
